Freak
by Ether
Summary: Shihio Sakabara feels that she just doesn't belong. But when a man who claims to be the king of the demons becomes her family's housekeeper, she just might know for sure...
1. Motorcycle Man

I don't own Zelda. Read and review, because I want to be reviewed.

Chapter 1

I can't take this anymore. I'm not useful. Nobody will care if I die. I don't give a shit about life anymore anyways…

The air was quiet. The trees stirred with the sharp, bitter winds that bode of the coming winter. Reflecting the moon, a glimmer in the darkness was all that was noticeable. It was a knife in the hand of a young girl who had just reached womanhood. Shihio Sakabara was thinking about her life.

If I die now, nobody will care, right? My sisters don't care. My bitch mother doesn't care. And Papa, the only person in this world who ever loved me is gone. Vanished without a trace. Why should anyone care?

In her tan-red coat with many pockets, and a pale gray scarf, she looked at the carving knife she held to her wrist. She would have looked like a normal girl, oh yes. She would have looked normal with her blond hair if it weren't for her other traits. Her eyes were golden, with flecks of amber, and they seemed to glow with a light of their own. And her skin, oh, how she despised her skin. It was green, of all colors a dark green. Just for this people hated her, called her names like "toad face," and even stole her things and beat her while those other selfish bastards walked on by, minding their own business.

I'll end it now, right here. That's what I'll do.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Nobody loved her, and no one cared. She would have been able to cut the final stroke with her blood, smelling of old coins, flooding to the ground as she slowly departed from this cold, cruel world. She would have been able, that is, if it weren't for HIM.

The soft rumbling of an engine started behind her. It began softly, and then began to grow. By the time she looked behind her, it was too late. The large black motorcycle rammed into her, and she went flying. The last thing she saw was a man with a black helmet, with his face hidden by what looked like a silk scarf of the finest red. This was probably the end for her, for she was drifting down…down…down…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Before she could go unconscious, she was slapped across the face with a leather gloved hand.

"Oh no…I killed her…"

What was going on? He was worried?

"OH DAMNIT!!! I KILLED HER!"

A girly scream rang through the night as the stranger rolled on the ground, shrieking.

"SHE WAS HERE AND I KILLED HER! I'M A MURDERER!"

Shihio got up into a sitting position.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dead."

And yet, the clearly insane man continued to ignore her.

"THESE HANDS ARE SOILED WITH THE BLOOD OF A LITTLE LAMB! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE THREE GOLDEN GODDESSES DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY?"

"I'M NOT FREAKIN DEAD!"

The psycho turned around and stared at her. She stared back. They continued to stare at each other for a minute.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! OH, I'M SO HAPPY I COULD KILL- I mean kiss you."

The only thought currently circulating in Shihio's head was "WTF" as the motorcycle man threw off his helmet and lunged at her. The next thing she knew was that his lips were on hers, and she was staring into his eyes. His skin was exactly like hers, and even his eyes were somewhat similar. The only difference was that he was a guy, and his hair was a bright red.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

She kicked him off, and then prepared to do a fancy move that she learned in judo class when he got up and began brushing his jeans and leather jacket off.

"What was that for? Can't a guy show his appreciation for Din's sake?"

"YOU FRENCHED ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Worthless, just worthless. Why did I even come after you if you don't even like me, let alone kiss me?"

On his motorcycle again, he screamed at her as he drove away,

"WE SHALL MEET AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that, he hit a pole. Shihio just decided to run away as fast as she could.


	2. Apathy and Angst

I don't own Zelda, now read.

Chapter 2

The afternoon clock bell sounded. Her sisters were not at home, and she was in her room. It was about a week since the…accident, but Shihio often found her mind going back to that man, who dared to run her over on that night, the night when she decided to end it all.

That was what she tried to forget about as she peeled off the dried blood from where she scraped her knee after she hit the ground. A small plastic bag was on the table, and very carefully she put the scab inside. A small, white binder was sitting by her feet, and was then opened by Shihio's slender hands.

It contained hundreds of reminders of injuries, from 5 years ago to 2 weeks ago. Each and every one of them was marked with a date and the cause of the injury. There weren't only scabs; there were also splinters, poison ivy, and even pictures of broken bones. This was her hobby, to remind herself of all she had been through. She never showed anyone this piece of her life, because she was afraid someone would throw it away like it was nothing. It was an odd hobby, but, as her Papa had said, different strokes for different folks. In fact, he was the one who had suggested she kept this scrapbook.

Taking out a label and a pencil, she wrote down the date of the fateful night. She was going to write down a question mark for the cause, but there was hesitation. After a few minutes, she wrote down 'motorcycle man,' and she had an odd feeling that wouldn't be the only wound she would get from him…

_Snap out of it. How do you know you'll see him again, anyways?_

But his last words to her still resounded in her head, we will meet again. He didn't sound like the kind of person who doesn't keep his oaths.

To pass the time, she sat on her sad sack of a bed, picked up her guitar, and began to play.

The next morning, the family was eating their breakfast. Shihio knew that this would be just like any other morning, for her days ran like clockwork.

"Hey, toad face. Pass the butter."

Like clockwork.

"Whatever." She sighed as she passed the stick of butter to one of her three sisters, Nana.

All the boys in her school ogled Nana. With her bouncy green hair and narrow blue eyes, she was the most popular girl at school. What people didn't know, however, was that the princess wasn't really like royalty, just a slut.

Her slightly older sister, Marin, was the opposite of Shihio in every way. She was kind, so very, sickeningly kind that the worst pirate could look her in her sweet, also blue eyes and vomit. Her feathery, fragrant brown hair always stayed neatly behind her green hair band, and only rarely did she change out of her green dress with her white shirt under it.

"Now baby sister, be nice to Nana." She cooed.

Her younger sister, Sisi, was already going to her preschool, and good for her, that little brat. What she didn't need to see was that mahogany hair and the blue eyes that were an annoyingly common trait in her family. Come to think of it, nearly everyone Shihio knew had either blue or brown eyes.

"I have good news, baby sister! I've put out a personal ad for a housekeeper; because Mama is always so busy at the store she has no time to clean the house. I tried to help her out, but cleaning the whole house is ever so hard, and I've decided to spare everyone from that toil and drudgery."

But she wasn't listening, for she was already out the door.

School went as usual. People made fun of her, stole her lunch, and she studied, and then went home.

While walking home, she encountered the only friend she had in the world, Aryll.

"Did you hear? There was some guy going around on a motorcycle, hitting students at our school!"

That caught her interest. "Really?" She said, eyes intent on the schoolgirl.

"Yes, I heard a girl from Class 2 was assaulted. But the attacks stopped about a week ago. Isn't that strange?"

A week ago, the same time she was hit. He was looking for her. No, that was crazy. But he actually went crazy when he thought in his warped little mind that she was dead.

"Yes… I suppose it is…"

And so, they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

Outside of her family's shop, Shihio encountered something that was actually out of the ordinary. Besides the minivan of her mother, was a black motorcycle.

In shock, she realized that it was the same vehicle that ran her down, and where there was a vehicle, there had to be a rider, so…

Inside, Shihio heard voices.

"We'd be glad to have you as our housekeeper." Drawled a familiar voice that sounded much like her mother's.

Running inside, she threw open the door to the room where her mother was having a conversation to behold…

"IT'S YOU!"

HE was there. Staring at her with his topaz eyes.

"Hello." He cheerfully retorted.

"Shihio, you're back! I want you to meet our housekeeper, Mr.…. What was your name again?"

"Dragmire. Ganondorf Dragmire."

She stared in disbelief. How could her mother invite this…this PERVERT into her house?

"Oh, by the way Shihio, he will be sleeping in your room."

And with that, she ran upstairs, not wanting to hear any more.

In the corner, the man smirked. Everything was going as planned.


	3. The Randomness that Lurks

Chapter 3

He was in her room. Shihio felt uncomfortable just watching him, looking around in that cold, calculating way. How could her own mother do this to her? But of course there were other times she was unfair to her…no. She shouldn't think about that. It was best to try and forget it. It was the reason she kept the scrapbook, to put the pain inside and forget about it. Then, to her horror, he saw it.

The man picked it up, and opened it. All she could do was stand there and gape as he looked through it. Her mother would be told, and it would be lost. But then he said the most unexpected thing to her; something she never thought could be said about the white book.

"It's…nice."

"What?"

"I think it's very nice. Such a creative hobby."

She couldn't believe it. Was he really being honest? The look in his eyes as he scanned the pages of blood and pain said yes.

"But these ones with no labels, what are they?"

"I don't know. Those are the ones that I don't know the cause of the scratch. I could have been sleepwalking when I got those…"

She was lying. He knew it by the flat tone in her voice. He looked at the imprint her soul had obviously left behind.

He saw her on the floor where he had talked to the woman. She was scratched everywhere, and there was glass and beer cans all over the floor. There was the sound of someone lighting a cigarette, then footsteps before a door was opened.

The 'housekeeper' wasn't talking to her. His eyes were on his finger, which was on the bag where one of the photos of a bruise was. There was no way he could know…what? What could he not know? Shihio couldn't remember…

It was best not to tell her that he knew, yet. He didn't want any more negative emotions from her, or things might not go as he planned. She was not supposed to hate him.

He closed the book and slicked back his hair; the fiery orange was such a contrast to the dark room.

"I'll be sleeping in the closet."

With that, he turned and shut the closet door. Shihio heard a click, tried the knob, and it was locked. She was about to go downstairs when she realized something. Her closet had no lock.

"Hey, open up!"

Banging as hard as she could, the only answer she got was maniacal laughter from the other side of the door.

Why me? What did I do? Mama stop, please! Papa, please help me! From what? What's happening why is this happening to me? STOP IT STOPITSTOPIT STOP IT!!! 

Awakened by her own screams, her eyes jolted open. From the clock besides her bed, it was 12:30. The closet door was ajar. The window was open. Ganon was gone.

I wonder how he made the door lock? Maybe I should see what he did, just for a few minutes.

She reluctantly went over to the door, in nothing but a white T-shirt and short black biker shorts. Even in the winter, he room was always burning hot. The whole house was.

Opening the door, she saw no locking mechanism on the knob, inside or out. She checked it once, twice, three times, still to no avail.

The inside was pitch black. Her common sense told her to stay away, but her curiosity got the best of her. The next thing she knew, her bare feet were leading her through a wet, dark corridor. A single light shone ahead. Her hands felt around, and she found the handle. The door opened with a steady creak.

The interior was incredible. It was much like how she always wanted her room to be. Everything was made in fine materials. Red carpet draped the floors, and everything seemed to shimmer with a god-like radiance. There were church-style windows and gothic chandeliers, and it even had a private study. The study's walls seemed to shimmer, and none of the shelves had a single empty space. There was a door leading to a bedroom. As Shihio advanced, she glanced at the spines of the books. "Honey, I Shrunk the Kingdom," "How to Dress When Going on a Bloody Rampage," and "Shape Shifting for Dummies" were some of the titles.

I knew it! He's a warlock of some sort. Who else would keep such books in their library, and who else would transform a closet into some sort of miniature mansion?

Then she saw the window. There was nothing but ocean, and she was in the top room of some kind of high tower.

Okay, so it's a portal. She thought. Now I'm a little intimidated.

The bedroom wasn't as splendid, however. There was just a mat on the floor, and a bureau, and a book on a stand. It was a diary of some sort. She looked at the pages with some difficulty. It wasn't in English. Fortunately, her father let her study many types of dead languages, and she found this one to be in one that she knew by heart, Gerudian.

It was by mere luck that I found her, the savior of my race and the world. The one whose life or death will decide everything, the tool to begin the final battle, and she's all mine. I must be careful, for she is sensitive, and easily offended by being touched against her will. Fortunately, I have already marked her without much resistance. She apparently does not know of her power, because she could have easily sensed my approach. She was about to commit suicide when I reached her, and it was fortunate that I stopped her. Apparently, her name is Shihio. Such a pretty name, three syllables, much like mine.

He wrote about her. What was that part about being a savior?

If They find out about her whereabouts, I will flee with her. There is no way they can sense her now, but when she is taught about what she can do, her power can and will be easily sensed. And if she finds out about me, what I TRULY am…

Her reading was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She could hear shuffling in the other room. Low gutturals were sounding from the study. Without hesitation, she hid inside the conveniently placed bureau. Opening the small door so she could see what came inside the room.

Large, clawed hands picked up the diary. There were sounds that indicated the creature smelled the diary. An earsplitting shriek soon followed, for it had her scent. It KNEW she was here, and there were only the flimsy walls of the furniture item to protect her. Her eyes widened as the unseen threat slowly approached. The door opened, and without looking at the horror, she kicked it in the face.

"EYARGH!"

Grabbing an also conveniently placed scythe on the wall, she turned to face her opponent. If there was only one word to describe the thing, it would have to be 'fugly.'  She had no idea if it was a lizard, a dog, or a mongoose. The thing had bright red hair pulled back into dreadlocks, and it was wearing clothing that looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite grasp where she had seen them before. Fortunately, her father, being an archeologist and all, had also taught her the Gerudo fighting style. The monster was also armed with two crude, yet very efficient looking blades.

Screaming as she rushed at the beast, she swung the scythe at it, only to be blocked with such immense force that her weapon snapped in half. The thing was upon her in a matter of seconds, and there was evidently no hope for her whatsoever, if she had been a stereotypical heroine or a wimpy princess of course. She had a mind almost as sharp as her tongue, and she got an idea.

Shiho waited until it was close enough, she could smell the thing's foul breath, and she looked into the thing's eyes and said…

"Sir, you are the very definition of ugly itself…I'm not fucking saying this."

"CUT!!!"

Time froze, and a young girl descended, riding on a small cloud. She was dressed in a sweater and purple pants, with cute purple glasses to match. She looked much like Megumi from Aa! Megami-Sama, except for the small, gray wings on her back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I roared.

"I said I'm not fucking saying this. It sucks a goat's ass."

"THIS IS MY FANFICTION! IN THIS, I AM GOD, sort of…"

"Yeah, like I'm scared of you."

"I SHALL EXACT MY ETERNAL WRATH UPON YOU, MERE MORTAL!!!"

"If you do that, I'll tell the readers what happens in the next chapters."

"WHAT? Oh, fine. Go ahead, do what you want. I shouldn't have made you so smart. But next time you do something like that, remember…ETERNAL WRATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm working with lunatics." Shihio sighed.

"OKAY PEOPLE, BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS." I screamed with the much unnecessary help of a megaphone, but who gives a fuck. I like to scream.

The scene resumed, and Shihio looked the thing in the eye and said…

"You're goin' down, you ugly bastard."

(Personally, I liked my line better.)

She then grabbed it's wrist, and twisted it as hard as she could. The monster roared a scream of pain, then started cursing in a very familiar voice.

"SONOFABITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! IT FRICKIN HURT, DAMN YOU!!!"

"IT'S YOU!!!" Shihio cried in a manner suggesting shock.

Meanwhile, I was letting out all the animals in the zoo, and giggling in glee as they trampled the tourists. Stupid tourists.

Back in the fic, Shihio was still in shock.

Meanwhile, again, I was hacking into the Matrix, hopefully to put an end to the crappy sequels once and for all.

Shihio finally regained her composure, and gaped at the monster.

"I had no idea you weren't human, I mean, there was hair all over the carpet that looked suspiciously like yours, but besides that…"

You don't read that many books do you Shihio?

"Who said that?"

"It's the author. She got all pissed because I didn't read what she wanted me to. But it's my right to say what I want, even if this is her fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

Sure you will.

"Stop saying that."

No.

"I don't care if you're the author! Come down here and fight me like a man…er…woman."

Sorry, no can do. And the fun won't stop in this chapter, either.

"Oh, no…"

OH YES!

And so the chapter of total insanity ended. I told you there would be humor.


	4. Sailing SUCKS!

I haven't been able to write now, because I've been busy due to projects and homework and the like. I finally know how to put myself in this fic without ruining it. There will be two parts to team Ether, the author and the narrator. The narrator will just describe things while the author will be an actual character in the story. I am lazy, so just look back at the 1st and 2nd chapters for the disclaimer. Here you go, the next chapter.

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the water was blue (as usual,) the sky was also blue (duh,) and Shihio's mother just up and decided that they would go to the other half of Kamori Island.

Now as you can see, sailing to the other half was a five-hour journey by boat. And seeing how sailing was so very boring in the Wind Waker…

So the entire family, including Aryll and a certain evil housekeeper, climbed into the nondescript, brown family boat and started on their journey. Shihio brought the video games and Aryll brought some snacks.

And knowing how trigger-happy Ganon was, he would be moaning in boredom in 3…2…1…

"This is boring! I want to get there already!"

"It's only been five minutes."

"Exactly."

"*Sigh*"

Meanwhile at the now empty Sakabara residence…

**POOF**

"I'm baaaaaaaaack! MWAHAHAHAHA-hey! Where is everyone? Why do they always leave before I can annoy them? I'm the author, dammit!"

I then proceeded to take anything of value in the house, except for the main character's things, because when she gets mad, she gets MAD.

Back on the ship…

"I'm…still…BORED!"

"It's been ten minutes you idiot."

"So?"

"SO START BY SHUTTING UP!"

Like I said, she gets ANGRY.

"You shut up, too."

Why? I'm the narrator. I'm not supposed to shut up.

"I said, shut up."

You shut up.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!

* We are now experiencing technical difficulties, so please hang on a moment. *

"Technical?"

* Quiet, you. *

"Sor-ry."

*And now back to our previously scheduled program. *

We rejoin the cast inside the boat's small captain's quarters. They are playing Pong on an NES.

"Shihio-san, how did you get an NES?"

"Plot-hole."

"Of course, there have been a lot of those things everywhere. That's how I managed to meet this guy."

"Hello. My name is Michael."

"Michael is a Fierce Deity, and he's from Brooklyn!"

"Fo sho."

"Wow…"

*blip *

*bloop *

*blip *

*bloop *

*bleep *

"How could you miss that? It was going one mile per hour! That's in-friggin-possible!"

"Damn… I blocked it! I swear!"

"May I play?"

"Of course."

For a person from the hardened streets of New York, Michael was quite well mannered, or was he…

*bleep *

"DAMN YOU!"

"It's not my fault you suck at this. My line is so beating the crap out of your line. Fear my line! BROOKLYN, BABY! WHAT, WHAT?"

"Go to hell."

"Back at you, you son of a-"

People, people, this is a PG-13 fic. Watch the language, okay?

"Screw you. I'm doing my own thing."

WHAT WAS THAT?

"I said, screw you. Want me to spell it out for you?"

IF YOU KEEP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT ME, I WILL TELL THE AUTHOR WHERE YOU ARE!!!

"Who's the author?"

"Trust me, Michael, you don't want to know."

"Sorry, miss narrator. I won't do it again."

YOU'D BETTER NOT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Let me spell it out for you, S-O-N O-F A B-I-T-C-H. Happy now?

"Michael, leave her alone, narrator, you too, Ganon, stop sucking at this game. It's the simplest thing there is besides breathing."

"It is not!"

"Screw this, let's just play something else."

Taking out a PS2, They began to play Silent Hill 2, those lucky bastards.

* Do not read this unless you've played this game, or you might not get the humor. *

"ARGH!"

"You got killed by a cockroach? You do suck."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shut up and let me play."

Just then, a familiar figure came on the screen… PYRA-KUN!!!

"What's he doing to that Mannequin?"

"You do not want to know."

"James! Don't hide in the closet, he'll get you! He did it anyways? What a nong…"

"What did you say?"

"I think that's an Australian insult…"

"I thought you were from Brooklyn."

"I am. I just overhear stuff, knaamean?"

"Whatever…"

While playing Soul Calibur 2

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD I LOSE?"

"You suck at everything, don't you?"

"I do not!"

"You're disgracing the name of Cervantes."

"Well at least I didn't choose stick-girl on the other hand…"

"Seung-Mina just kicked your ass, so I wouldn't be talking."

"Shut up!"

"We're here!"

What will happen on the island? Why did Shihio's mom plan this trip? When will Michael stop swearing, and is he really from Brooklyn? Why am I rambling? Why won't anyone R&R this fic? To be continued…


	5. Violence, violence and more violence

There will be some violence later in this fic, 'some violence' meaning a lot. I don't own Zelda, just Michael and Shihio, as well as her family. R&R, or you may 'mysteriously' disappear…

Chapter 5

The town was bustling. People were everywhere, and the sun was out. On that day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Shihio was just glad to be off the boat.

She and her family, including her best friend, Aryll, blended into the crowd. However, the man standing next to them did not. He wore a hood that covered his eyes, and his silence was particularly unnerving this time of day. Everyone who passed by couldn't help but stare at the strange figure. Shihio learned to ignore this behavior, he told her he hated bright sunlight, and he figured that the sunglasses he was also wearing made him look handsome. Self-indulgent bastard.

Michael had snuck off as soon as they hit shore. He said he had 'shopping' to do. Of course he was, and hell was deemed the coldest place on earth. He was actually downloading the latest album of Coldplay off his laptop, but you don't care about that, now do you?

"It's cold." Mumbled the slightly eccentric housekeeper.

"It's ninety-eight fucking degrees out." Moaned Shihio, "It's burning."

"Where I came from, burning was common."

"You lived in the frickin desert, dumbass."

But by then, he had shuffled off. Apparently interested in something else.

She remembered how she had caught him in her closet. She read his diary, and when he came in, he had to explain everything to her. He told her that she was the "Child of Destiny" who would determine the fate of all three races (Gods, Mortals, and Demons) and he told her that he was a Demon himself. Him of course being in his true form, just had to drink the blood of the cow he had killed while stalking around her neighborhood right in front of her. She didn't mind the blood; it was just the way he drank it that made her dry-heave.

According to him, the Gods had cursed him with an eternal hunger, which nothing could satisfy as punishment for his deeds. When he couldn't feed off of negative emotions in his human form, he had to have flesh and/or blood. He just HAD to describe the way he killed his victims while doing this…

Also, he was appointed to protect her, because not only Gods would be after her immense power, but greedy Mortals as well. He would teach her how to control her strength and defend herself, which wasn't so hard because apparently she was a Demon as well.

She still couldn't believe what she had heard, but she wasn't the 'see it to believe it' type, either. She decided to go window-shopping with Aryll.

"Oh, wow! This hairclip would look so pretty in your hair. Don't you think so, Shihio?"

Being polite, she smiled and nodded.

"Its so pretty…"

Nodding along to her rambling, her mind was elsewhere. She then noticed a group of people was talking to her mother.

"I know, I think she knows about…"

Interested, she shifted toward the crowd, trying as she went to not attract attention.

"That does not matter. We must have her power, whether she likes it or not."

"But what about your daughter, Marin? She seems to obsess about her safety."

"She doesn't like her, anyways. Besides, she doesn't know about the measures I've been taking with the girl."

"Are you sure beating her is the only way to make her generate energy?"

"Positive. That's why I got rid of Nicholas."

Nicholas. That was her father's name. Suddenly, images of her on the floor, seemingly floating in a sea of broken glass came into her head. Cuts and scrapes all over her body, she struggled to reach her father.

"What are you doing? Come to Mommy."

"You aren't her mother you bitch! She's with Us. I won't let you hurt her!"

That image was still fresh in her mind, even after someone knocked her unconscious from behind.

When she came to, she was in a padded room. Someone was beside her. It was Ganon.

She resisted the urge to scream. He was apparently dead, for his body was torn apart. In front of her, her mother stood. The artificial light was reflecting off her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her chiseled supermodel figure, much like Nana's, was covered in blood.

"Give me your power."

"What?"

"All I need is a little bit of your power. Now cooperate or you will end up like your friend over there."

"YOU DID THAT?!"

Of course she did. Don't restate the obvious, you imbecile.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

I honestly don't have time for this…

The same people she saw in the square were behind her.

"Do as she says. No one can save you now."

"Give US your power, and we will let you live."

"Join US or die."

"I…like tacos."

Everyone stared at the person who made that random remark.

"What?"

"Do us all a favor, and don't talk again, okay?"

"Sorry…"

Apparently someone became impatient, and gashed Shihio's arm with a knife. The blood splattered all over the dead housekeeper's face.

"Give US your power, or WE will do much worse than that to you."

She was going to die. Even if she told them she had no idea how to use her power, they probably wouldn't believe her.

"Enough of this, kill her NOW."

As the man with the knife stepped forward, she closed her eyes. This was the end. A noise like something tearing open followed, followed by startled gasps and slurping noises. She felt no pain, something had happened.

She slowly opened her eyelids, and a gruesome sight awaited her. Somehow her dead companion had managed to reassemble himself, and was licking the now dead knife man's blood off the floor. The man was torn open, leaving his 'friends' gaping and screaming.

"I-impossible! We cut him apart, just like we were told!"

"He isn't a normal Demon! He's one of the Converted!"

"Run for it, RU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

Everyone was suddenly disemboweled, decapitated, and everything else violent that starts with a 'd' by the non-human. After pausing to drink the blood coming out of a severed head, he turned to the obviously disturbed girl.

"Get up."

Obediently, she stood up. She now knew he wasn't kidding about not being human.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill your so-called 'mother.' She's just in shock."

Lo and behold, her mother, covered in blood, was lying catatonic on the floor.

"This place isn't safe anymore. Come on, I'll take you to my place."

"You mean the tower?"

"What else were you expecting? A government laboratory?"

"Something like that. You know, a training facility sort of like that one in Hellsing."

He was now ignoring her again. Stepping over the bodies, he made his way to the door.

"He never listens." Shihio muttered to herself.

Okay. That's it for Chapter 5. I was remotely inspired for this because I had just read the manga for Hellsing, the whole scene with meeting Alucard and everything was interesting. Stop staring and do something else. Really. The chapter's over. Go home.


	6. Back to the insanity! Journey to the For...

Hello again. I've been kind of experimenting with this fic, doing different themes and such depending on my mood. I'm still a bit new at this, so feedback is welcome.

Chapter 6

"That…was…disgusting…"

Shihio was still recovering from the fight scene from the earlier chapter. The dysfunctional duo was making their way across the unpaved streets towards the other side of town. 

"Did you have to…you know…do THAT?"

"Just think of it this way. Cows eat grass, cats eat mice, and I drink blood…"

"Please don't do that in front of me ever again."

"Sorry, my Lady."

"Why do you keep calling me that? Just because I'm the so-called 'Child of Destiny' doesn't mean I'm some kind of princess."

"Force of habit."

"Riiiiiiiight."

At that overly sarcastic moment, more of the evil villagers jumped out of nowhere.

"What do we do?"

He cupped his hands over the sides of his mouth and screamed.

"MYUU–MYUU!!!"

The motorcycle came up the hill, sputtering noisily as if to say 'I'm coming, Jerk.'

"You named that thing?"

"Of course. I couldn't just call it 'motorcycle' all the time. Get on it. It'll take you to the hideout."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," He said, as he took out a huge, kick-ass gun, "I'll be just fine."

O_O

"Let's get away from this guy, okay?"

Myuu-Myuu sputtered twice, as if in agreement.

As they sped off, loud gunshots were heard in the distance, followed by fairly insane laughter.

Tires screeching, the coast came before them.

"Myuu-Myuu! Stop, we can't make it!"

The bike sped towards the water at a break neck speed. Shihio held on for her life.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!"

There was a jerking motion, and the bike was off the ground. The odd thing was, there was no ramp or anything. The bike was friggin' flying.

"WTF!"

More gunshots were heard in the distance.

"That bastard never told me his bike could FLY! This is just plain crazy."

You'd better get ready for more craziness, because you aren't off the hook yet.

"What was that?"

Nothing.

"Whatever."

There was nothing but ocean and air surrounding them. The bike repeatedly rammed into passing seagulls. Stupid seagulls, just rats with wings I tell you.

In the distance, a strange structure loomed forebodingly.

"That must be the hideout… Wait a minute, this is…THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS?"

Scream, crash of lightning, the Army Men series rolling over in it's grave.

"No way I'm going in there, even if I've already been in there once. I mean, sea how the sky turned stormy all of a sudden, and it's night?"

She was indeed right. It was the magic of anime special effects. And still the bike would not stop.

And now, to skip the boring 15 minutes of actually approaching the Fortress (howl, baby crying, goldfish sizzling on a skillet.) I will impress you with my random typing skills.

Akshdhldgiorjglfkdv

Ajfowoejfvkl,dmvldkmvdlkjforigho

Akfjkleklmvlsajfmvwtohjvnz.eor;hgo

Roososososodododododododododododo

Lalalalalllalalalalalla

Llama.

Okay. Now that that's over, THE LANDING SEQUENCE!!!

"You're going down somewhat fast, Myuu. Can you slow down? Myuu? Myuu?"

The bike did not listen and plunged down to the hunk of stone bricks.

"Oh, crap."

Plunging down farther to a death, which would have her corpse (or what was left of it) scraped off the floor, you can imagine how loud she screamed. It was the end, she was going to die, the real death.

"Pardon me," a familiar skeleton in a robe queried, "are you, perchance, Shihio Sakabara?"

And this was her reply:

O_o

-_-

xO

The bike then stopped in midair, and went to a slow descent on the last three inches until the ground.

"Curses. Lost another one."

The Grim Reaper then disappeared, and all was well. Sadly.

After kissing the ground, praising God, Buddha, Allah, Hera and the like, she went up the long flight of stairs. She should be thanking me; I was the person who saved her ass.

Everything was empty. There was dust everywhere, and there were no visible signs of habitation except for a few half-eaten rats.

O_O, yet again.

Making her way up some more stairs, she wondered how a certain insane friend of hers was doing.

Meanwhile…

We see Ganon covered in blood, a smile I never would have liked on his face.

"Now to find the girl…"

Back at the Fortress…

Shihio was reading the diary, again. Only this time, Myuu-Myuu was reading over her shoulder.

I swear, if that motorcycle tries that ONE MORE TIME… 

"Let's skip this part…"

I am growing fond of the girl. She is powerful, perhaps more so than me… 

Here we go, the good stuff.

Even if she is a bit…well…NORMAL, I still think I could actually trust her… 

_But of course, back to business. THEY don't know I'm alive yet. And that is a good thing, for the last thing I need is a sword shoved down the upper half of my spine as well as my brain. But getting close is the only way to get what I want. And perhaps she can also help me. Last time, the only thing stopping me was the fact that I was outnumbered…_

"Grrrrrrrrrr…"

Looking behind her, she saw that a certain somebody had arrived.

"Um…hi…"

"Hisssssssssssssssssssss…"

"…"

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"IT WAS THAT THING! IT MADE ME READ IT!" She screamed while pointing accusingly at the vehicle beside her, which revved in protest.

He was back, and in his true form, growling at the two who had dared to look into his personal space.

There was much screaming, then silence. We look back to see…

Shihio rubbing his ears? What the-

"He really likes it."

Forget this…


	7. TV and Boktai and kidnaping Oh my!

I'm not in the mood for author's notes, so just R&R.

Chapter 7

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon. The lair of the Demon was quiet, save for the sound of a TV blaring. His favorite show was on, "Super Mario Brothers: In Da Hood."

"I is goin' to make you my bizach, yo!"

"Don't make me blast you, ho-a."

Shihio just happened to walk in front of the television at that moment.

"What the hell are you watching? Is that goomba wearing a diamond necklace? WTF?"

She received no answer, for the recipient of her words had gone completely catatonic, and was now beginning to drool.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, Mario!"

"What's he doing to Peach?"

Err…let's skip that…

We rejoin Michael, who is at another computer, and is evidently doing something suspicious.

"Download, damn you!"

We can see you.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" * puts laptop behind his back * "Honest! And what do you mean by 'we?'"

There are people reading this Michael.

"There are?"

Yes. This is a fan fiction.

"I wasn't doing anything!!!"

You were downloading something.

"I wasn't! There is no proof that I was doing that!"

Fine, if you say so. 

* Puts on tape of Michael engaging in same suspicious behavior as seen a few minutes ago. *

'Download, damn you!'

See?

"Uh-oh…"

I love messing with their heads. Mwahaha.

Meanwhile…

Shihio was outside. Not actually exercising, just an excuse to play Boktai. No, I have never played that game, but I will. Oh yes, I will.

Somewhere else…

Outside a large village on a small island that you've probably heard of, Ganon was standing.

"And so, a devil's work begins in the shadows."

This town was very dangerous.

He leapt into the fray, wearing a black leather coat with the "Punisher" logo burned onto it. Taking out two machine guns, he shot targets that were evidently out of camera-range.

And now, back to REALITY…

Running like a pansy, the Demon King had his huge-ass sword out, and was slashing everything in his path with his eyes closed. He then tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, then fell while screaming like the sissy he was.

"I am not…"

I meant that it was dangerous because there were guards, you idiot. You've just killed everyone here.

He looked around, only to see the ground around him drenched in blood and covered in broken, bleeding corpses.

"Whoops."

Whoops is right, you stupid son of a bitch.

His mission was clear. Get in, kidnap little miss "Oh, I'm actually a princess and I'm better than you." (You know who I'm talking about.) and get out before the other one found out she was missing.

It was not very bright out, so he could slink around unnoticed, not that anyone was really alive to notice him.

"HEY!"

I was just stating the obvious.

He slinked to a house at the end of the small hunk of grass-covered rock that people (used to) actually live on, and opened the door.

"Stop it."

Sorry. I like to make fun of you.

He climbed up the ladder that led to the carpetless upper floor. There was a young girl sleeping in one of the white beds, a young woman with blonde hair and tan skin. If you don't know who I'm talking about, then here's a hint. Her name rhymes with "Metra."

Reaching out a hand to the young girl, he coughed. Her baby-blue eyes fluttered open, and she stared in surprise, then horror at the man who stood above her.

"It's you!" She squeaked.

Oh, crap. Might as well take her anyways… 

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he teleported back to the tower.

What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball-forget I said that.


	8. Something Happens Here!

I don't own Zelda. Let's get this party started!

Chapter 8

The cells were dark. Nothing stirred within this chamber with its dust-covered tables and chairs save for two young women. One was inside one of the cells, and the other was sitting at a table, tuning her black guitar.

"Hello?" The girl in the cell said. "Can you help me?"  
  


There was no answer. The other was apparently engrossed in her instrument.

"Excuse me?"

Silence.

"I am a princess of an ancient land. If you help me, I will give you a great reward."

More silence.

"You probably don't understand the seriousness of this situation. A horrible man lives here, and if we hang around, we'll both be killed."

There was still no answer. She paused to scratch her nose, then resumed plucking at the strings.

"Listen, we must-"

"Look, I heard you the first time. Shut up." Muttered the strange girl.

"Why won't you help me? Oh, I see now. You work for HIM."

"I don't work for him. We're just friends."

"So by 'just friends' you mean that you're some hussy he picked up?"

She turned around and gave Tetra a death glare. Her features could be seen clearly in the dim room by the light of a single window that shone on her face. She was scrawny, with blonde hair and skin unlike any color she had ever seen, save for on HIM…

But her eyes, they were what bothered her the most. Those yellow eyes, which seemed to glow with such malice that she felt overly uneasy, even when she turned away.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not. You'll just go back to calling me a hussy, just like the rest of those fucking morons."

"Wait a minute, I know you! You're the girl who went missing. Your family is very concerned about you…"

"Really? They didn't act like that when I was around."

After a long pause, she said, "My name is Tetra."

"Shihio." She mumbled.

He was not pleased. She wasn't here to rub his ears or play with him or anything. Most of all, he was hungry. He could just go into the cell, kill the girl and cut off her hand, but then what he wanted would seek someone else… That was a problem. What if she reincarnated, and came back with a vengeance? That was also a problem.

But all he wanted was Her. Ever since he first saw Her in the moonlight, he was captivated. Sure, he was kissing the girl to mark her, but also for personal reasons. Those eyes, those topaz eyes called out to him. To him, they were more precious than any jewel, than any metal or divine power. What he wouldn't give to embrace Her, to kiss Her passionately once again.

She had a very good reason to commit suicide. The 'family' she lived with treated Her like she was nothing. They were scum, just like all of those stupid Humans were. He hated humans. He loathed and despised them. That was why he chose to be a Demon at the time of Conversion.

She was a half-Demon, much like he was. He knew what She was going through. The intensity of the battle between the Mortal side and the Demon side within Her was starting to escalate. If she could not have the Dream soon, her body would tear itself apart… He did not want that, no, not at all.

But he was hungry, and had to find something. That was why he woke up.

"So let me get this straight, he's your FRIEND?"

"Sort of…"

"I can't believe this!"

She was annoyed by Tetra's constant jabbering. She wouldn't shut up, and she just HAD to ask questions about everything. But she had learned about why she was kidnapped as well. She had told Shihio everything she had knew about the ancient land beneath the sea, and about the relic of power that she and he possessed, the Triforce. The rest she did not know of, except that she was bored.

"And then he-hey, where are you going?"

She could have sworn she heard a soft moan come from upstairs. It sounded like an animal of some sort.

"What was that?"

"Tetra, let me give you some advice. Stop being such a pain in the ass."  
  


She was evidently shocked by the remark. She had never been treated this way, ever.

The hallways had an annoying habit of moving in the night. She knew he was hungry and was calling for her. There was a lot the pirate girl didn't know. She should have said something else, but that would have encouraged her to be even more annoying. Shihio wasn't in a good mood, she being lost and all. Carrying her guitar over her shoulder, she finally got to the door that led to where she wanted to go.

He was lying on the floor, an anguished look on his long face. She stroked his back, and he gave a low guttural of appreciation. But she thought she saw something else in his glimmering yellow eyes. Longing, it seemed like…but she couldn't seem to decide what it was, so she decided to forget about it.

She gave him something she was saving for him. It wasn't the biggest piece of meat in the storeroom, but it would probably satisfy him. She gave him a friendly rub behind his ears, and the soft gurgling that was reminiscent of a cat's purring started in his throat. He began to gnaw on it, apparently content, but she could tell that something was wrong.

As she turned to walk away, she did not notice the creature looking at her.

He needed Her. He needed Her so badly that it hurt, but not yet. If he did it now, She would hate him. So he repressed his desires until the time was right, the time for her to Convert. If she chose to become one of his tribe, he would tell her, but not yet.

Outside, she looked at the moon. Full and incredibly beautiful, and the stars shimmered around it like a shower of diamond rain. She heard the noise of an engine, but it wasn't Myuu-Myuu as far as she could tell. Ahead, she saw a white bike approaching her. There were two figures on it, both hooded in white robes. She backed away cautiously, not taking any chances.

The two landed, dismounted, and removed their hoods. The taller of the two had white hair and piercing purple eyes. The shorter one had dark skin and red hair. Her eyes seemed to have more than one color. Each time she moved her head the color changed.

"My name is Nabooru, we must talk with you about something."


	9. More things happen!

Don't own Zelda, blah, blah, blah, here it is.

Chapter 9

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's about you, your power, and what will happen if you make the wrong choice."

The woman who called herself Nabooru was edging toward her, as well as the tall woman with the white hair.

"Would you mind not getting so close?"

"We must take you with us, or something will happen, something bad."

"Why do I meet up with all the weirdos? Besides, I don't want to leave."

The white haired woman turned to her.

"We shouldn't force her."

"But-"

"We must explain this to her before we make rash actions. We have already gone over this."

"Fine, Impa, fine."

"We must tell you about your birth, first."

What about her birth? What the hell was going on?"

"You are a half-Demon. Your father fell in love with one after he realized that your mother was cheating on him with someone, a God."

"I think I know what you're getting to. So I'm a half-DEMON, so Marin is a half-GOD."

"You're a bright girl, but that's not all. Your sister's father wants to destroy you."

"That I can't figure out. Why?"

"If you live, you must go through the Conversion. It is when a halfling such as you becomes either a Mortal or transforms into a Demon. A Converted Demon becomes incredibly powerful, whereas the Converted Mortal must give up all their power for a normal life."

"And if I choose not to?"

"The war between your two sides will tear your body apart."

That sounded very pleasant.

"We're here to make sure you become a Mortal. If you become a Demon, the tribe will rise up again to challenge the Gods, and the children you have will be intensely powerful and evil."

"And your 'friend' will be the father."

Her eyes bugged out.  
  


"What do you mean he'll be…my husband? I won't let him touch me, I won't!"

"If you don't adhere, he will turn on you and do it by force. We are here to make sure neither happens."

"How do I know he wants…that?"

"He does. You saw it in his eyes."

She remembered the look he gave her a few minutes ago. She couldn't say anything.

"I'll fight him off, I could do it before."

"Shihio, things won't be as easy as that. He will try to gain your trust, and if possible, your undying love."

"Once he becomes obsessed about something, he never lets go."

"How do you know that?"

"We both were deceived by him. We knew him personally."

She couldn't believe it. He had girlfriends? And he dumped them both…

Impa stepped forward, a gem in her outstretched hand.

"You can stay here, but if anything happens, I want you to contact me with this. If you want, I can get you away from here."

"Alright…"

She took the jewel and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. When she looked back up, the two were gone. She was not aware of the eyes that stared at the meeting from a window with an odd intensity.

_No more time, you have to do it now._

He had no idea they knew where She was. They would take Her away from him, and he did not want that, no he did not.

_Why did they have to come now? Why can't they leave me alone?_

Crawling down the hallway, he was not aware of his heavy breathing. Anyone could easily see he was in some kind of depression.

_It won't be hard; you've done it enough times already._

He couldn't bring himself to do that, to desecrate Her…

Her footsteps resounded from right above him. He had to hide, but where?

The storeroom.

"Where are you?"

Shihio had been looking for him for a very long time. How long, she didn't know, she could never afford a watch. Her sense of time was always discombobulated, commonly causing her problems.

She could hear ragged breathing from below her. Good thing that the floors weren't soundproof.

"I can hear you." She yelled. "Stop hiding from me."

The breathing stopped, then the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"HEY!"

The door shut.

"He's found the storeroom, I see. I should get him out of there…"

He would probably eat everything. The stairs were conveniently placed right next to her. Making her way down, she heard the click of a lock.

"Damn." She said aloud.

Claw marks were all over the wall. They were also on the door. He probably had some trouble opening the door. The guy had trouble doing everything.

Trying the door, she found it was locked. There were noises coming from inside. Sounded like he had found out what the room was for. She decided to try and talk to him.

"What did I do? Come out."

Nothing was heard. She walked away, deciding he would be back to his senses tomorrow.

She heard a scream.

It was utterly inhuman, and was followed by muttering. Loud as it was, it counted as muttering.

"….a…….convert…."

"What?"

"…….stop…….no…."

"I can't hear you! What are you trying to say?"

Silence.

She decided to leave. It was best to-

"COME BACK!"

Nothing else was heard after that. She decided it best to wait a few hours.

Later, she came back to the door. It was probably about three or four hours since where we left off. The door was unlocked.

There was a hallway before the room. It was rather long, surprisingly. Going through, she could hear whimpering from the chamber ahead, as well as crunching sounds.

_I suppose he's having an emotional breakdown, or something like that anyways._

Emotionally bracing herself for what lay ahead, she stepped into the chamber.


	10. The Enemy Reveals Himself, And Turns Out...

Sorry I haven't written sooner, I've been busy pelting those damn carolers with snowballs. Have a happy Christmas and a merry New Year. Read.

Chapter 10

"She's in. The virus should me causing him to make his move very soon."

"Excellent. Does he suspect anything?"

"No, he thinks he's been cursed. Master Melkior, should I send some guards, just in case?"

"No, he should scare her off. Then she's bound to run strait into our hands."

"Aye, aye, sir."

The storage chamber was somewhat cold, signs that a preserving spell was used. The lights were off. There were no sounds save for the hard breathing and the occasional moan.

"Are you in here? Come out."

"Ngn….ah…"

"Are you okay?"

The sound of breathing intensified, she could even feel the hot breaths coming on to her face.

"I said, are you-"

"I'm…ah…fine. There's…oh…nothing…ugh…wrong…"

Something brushed against her ankle.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like there's nothing wrong…"

"I SAID I'M FINE! GET OUT!"

Shihio began to turn around.

"No…please don't go…I didn't mean…what I said…ah…"

"What did you mean, then?"

A moan pierced the darkness.

"Are you sick?"

"…ergh…"

"Let me feel your forehead."

"…"

There was shuffling, then something soft brushed against her hand.

"You're burning!"

Noises suggesting pain came from beside the girl.

"I'm…fine…agh…"

He wasn't. He was obviously hiding something.

"Why are you hiding? Turn on the lights, I want to see you."

"…No…please…"

"I'm turning them on now."

"NO!"

She began to recite the incantation to light the room.

"Shihio…please…don't…I…can't…"

The room was illuminated, and he began to scream. The very noise made her head seem to split. Covering her ears, she turned to look.

The creature's eyes were dull, and perspiration was running down his body. Every time he took a step backward, he whined in pain.

"Why? Why did you…?"

He snapped back, his head hanging as though his neck was broken. Slowly turning back to face her, his mouth turned back into a smile coated with venom.

"I never meant what I said. I'm so very, very sorry. If there's anything I can do for you right now, anything at all, tell me."

"You are sick… Please, I should go get some herbs from the medicine cabinet…"

Why was Ganon being so nice to her? Something was wrong, and she needed to leave. She made a run for the door, only to be grabbed by the collar of her shirt.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. You're staying here with me."

"No, I won't. Let me go."

"You don't seem to understand. This isn't a request, my love this is an order. And you are going to do what I say, like it or not."

He was dragging her slowly towards him, the putrid stench of his breath already enveloping her.

"I don't want to hurt you, no I don't. Be a good girl and come here…"

"NO!"

She jerked around and bit him on his wrist. Another earsplitting shriek began issuing from his throat. She would have made it to the door, were she not knocked to the floor. A silent curse the last thing she thought before going unconscious.

"He just did it, Master Melkior. The virus was a success."

"Excellent! We shall have a party, then. Wine and hookers for everyone!"

"HURRAH FOR MASTER MELKIOR! HURRAH!"

"But what about your wife, sir?"

"Who cares about her? Let's get drunk before she finds out! She's Human, anyways, and I never see her anymore. And the kid keeps her busy, what was her name? Merrill, Murrah, something like that?"

"I believe it was Marin, sir."

"Ah, yes. Murdock! Now I remember her!"

"Sigh…"

THWONK!

"What the fuck was that?"

"I believe it was a snowball, sir."

"Stupid author…*mumble*…"

I triumph yet again.

Shihio began to come to. The lights were off again, and the crunching sounds were back, only louder.

She was barely aware of something right beside her, and it was him. She began to slip away, but what felt like his tail pinned her down.

"You aren't thinking of leaving so soon, are you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Even without the light, she knew he was wearing that same shark's grin on his face.

"I want you. That's why."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. It had to be one of her freakish dreams it had to.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've (gulp) been wanting to be with you ever since I met you, my dear."

Okay, this wasn't a dream. She would have woken up by now if it were a dream. Something evidently was wrong with him, and she needed to find out what.

"Let me go, please."

"I can't let you go. She's (slurp) in here and if HE comes, he'll kill you."

"Who's that?"

"The person who banished me all those times. He was the reason that they did this to me."

"The curse, you mean?"

He wasn't saying anything else, apparently engrossed with what he was eating. Suddenly, it hit her. She needed to consult the all powerfulness that was the author.

I was in my headquarters giving a big hug to my new buddy, Master Chief, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I need your help. Something's wrong with-"

"Your little friend? Oh, yeah. It's a virus of some kind that was engineered by a corporation of Gods bent on your destruction. The leader of that corporation, Melkior, is coming to kill you now, as well as Tetra's boyfriend."

"What?"

"You may be able to get the antidote from Melkior, but it won't be easy. By the way, how did you get a phone?"

"Plot hole."

"OF COURSE! That's also where I found all this information."

"Help me…"

"Be quiet, Chiefy, I'm on the phone."

"Oh Halo, the hugging, the HUGGING!"

"I said BE QUIET!"

A thud was heard, then silence.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody."

"Right."

"Look, just find a way to get out the door, all right?"

"Sure. Bye."

* click *

"Now where's that Elite? I want to hug him too."

She needed to get out, and fast, but how? Then she remembered the second chamber.

"You know, if you keep me here, I won't tell you about the OTHER storeroom…"

"What?"

It was working so far.

"There's another door…a SECRET door…that only I know about."

"Where is it? Tell me!"

"I won't, unless you let me go."

"But you'll leave and (ulp) maybe never come back, and I won't allow that."

"I promise not to leave. I swear I won't."

Another moan, then she felt him release his grip.

"Where is the door?"

"Behind you."

There was nothing else she wanted to hear. She ran for the door, opened it, and then shut it as quickly as she could. In the distance Shihio could hear approaching footsteps. The owner of the noise was probably wearing fancy boots due to the clicking.

A young man emerged from the hallway. His hair was fragrant and feathery, but was a dark blue. His gray, steely eyes were fixed on her. He flipped back his hair and somewhere, fangirls swooned.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Melkior Mandabas."

"Why are you alone? Shouldn't you have guards with you?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, but I am a GOD! I need no petty GUARDS to defend myself! I can do that just fine."

"Where is the antidote?"

The jerk lifted his lacy sleeve to reveal a small bottle filled with what looked like a hair-cleaning product my mother uses.

"Right here. But I won't let you have it. I'm just showing you this to gloat. I mean, you're just a woman, and women in stories like this are stupid enough to need some kind of hero to back them up. The only two guys in this story capable of being your knight in shining armor are either ailed with the virus I engineered myself or downloading bootlegged music files off of Kazaa, and so you are nothing of a threat to me, and hey, where did you go?"

Shihio had stolen the bottle while he was ranting and slipped back into the room where she had came. Melkior ran to the door in his nancy-boy way and tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside.

"I can't open this! GUARDS! HELP ME!"

After fumbling around in the dark, she had finally found the other door and opened it.

"Where are you? I have something for you."

"You didn't leave me?"

"Of course not. I promised you, right?"

Knowing that he might be apprehensive about the bottle, she grabbed what was near her and seasoned it with the goop.

"What do you have?"

She held it out, hoping he would take the bait. If he didn't she was dead, and facing the possibility of her corpse becoming the mate to someone she only considered a friend, and also facing certain death from the omnipotent sissy outside the door…

"Is that fish?"

I'm going to die… 

"I love fish! Give it to me!"

What in the name of tap-dancing Isaac just happened here? 

The door burst open, and the high-pitched laughter of the God filled the room.

"You cannot escape me!"

"What are you waiting for? Get them!"

But sadly, he was fast asleep.

"Oh, by the way, that's the nighttime medicine. Guards, kill her!"

"CRAP!"

She weighed her options carefully. If she held her ground, she was screwed. If she fought them, she was equally screwed. The only thing she could try was running around in circles screaming like an idiot, but then she'd still be screwed. She decided to fight.

Knocking out the nearest guard and yanking the gun out of his hands, she began to shoot virtually anything that was in front of her. She was particularly aiming for Melkior just because of that tacky outfit he was wearing. Keeping her eyes shut, she squeezed the trigger until she was out of ammo. When she opened her eyes, every single guard in the room was reduced to a bloody pulp, save for Melkior who was hiding in a corner.

"See? You cannot defeat me, for I am a-oof!"

He fell over with an anime bandage on his head, only to reveal Michael standing behind him.

"Hiya-diddly-doh, neighbor!"

And so, guns and an ipod in hand, they went to meet the guards.


	11. AFI and a secret crush

I don't own Zelda.

Chapter 11

"What? I really said THAT?"

"Yes, you did."

"I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR HER!"

"I was delusional!"

This conversation took place after a long, hard battle, which we will look at now.

FLASHBACK!!!

It was the middle of the night. The air was still, crickets were chirping, and two people were running at a whole squadron of guards.

"I think we should have some mood music." Said Michael as he pushed some buttons on his Ipod.

The "Romeo Must Die" theme comes on.

"No, not what I was intending. Stop, Play…"

Girl's Not Grey by AFI starts to play.

"WOAH, YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

While Shihio goes off to fight Melkior's forces, Michael sang along with me.

"I lay me down tonight…            (BLAM!) 

_…much further down…            _(AIEEEEEEE!)

_…swim in the calm tonight…            _(NO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ARGH!)

_…this art does drown…            _(BUDOW BUDOW BUDOW)

_…WHAT FOLLOWS…me is the whitest lace of light…            _(KABANG)

_…WILL SWALLOW WHOLE…just begs to be imbrued…            _(SCREECH)

_…WHAT FOLLOWS…has led you to this place where I belong, with all erased…_

_…WHAT FOLLOOOOOOOWS…            _(DIE!)

_…all insects sing tonight…"_

"MICHAEL!"

* sound of record scratching *

"What?"

"I'm done with the fight scene."

"Aw, man…"

Let us sing the rest. PLEEEEEEEEASE?

"No."

You're no fun.

"She's right, you know."

"Whatever."

Now as you may know, Michael knocked out Melkior in the last chapter, so sadly he's not dead. He had a shiny pistol in his fancy silk breeches, and somehow made it to the fight without so much as messing up his hair. He was in one of the doorways and was pointing his gun at Shihio.

"Now you shall die, halfling filth!" He screamed.

Before he could pull the trigger, however, he was knocked out from behind yet again. He was on the floor, again, as soon as the others could turn around.

"Did I miss anything?"

Ganon was standing in the doorway like nothing had happened. He still looked a tad sick, but he at least wasn't crazy.

"Are you sure you should be standing up?"

"I'm fine. My head hurts, my body aches, and I feel like crap in general. But besides that, I'm quite fine."

And so, the trio engaged in the conversation you see at the beginning of the chapter.

"I must have acted like a jerk…if you felt offended, hit me with this."

He held out a stick.

"I don't think I should use that."

"Then how about this?"

From out of nowhere, he produced a lead pipe.

"That's better."

Much smacking ensued while Michael and I listened to some more AFI.

"I said it to her, and she thought of it as a fever dream…"

He was the only one awake, unable to sleep because of what he had said. He didn't even remember what he had told her. Nobody was around, so he talked to himself.

"It was warped, but true. I do love her…"

It was supposed to be a simple assignment. Seduce her and make her go to his side, then dispose of her as soon as the war was over. It had gone in the complete opposite way of what he expected.

"Why now? How could it only be her?"

He venerated her like a god. She was everything to him. Even though it wasn't even a month, he was madly in love with her. If his mother could see him like this…

"Right, like she'd ever accept her. By her standards, she wouldn't even be attractive."

But she was so very beautiful. Her hair like gold, her silvery voice, her eyes…

"I LOVE YOU, MY LADY!"

"Enjoying yourself?"

It was Michael. He had somehow snuck up to him while he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Like I said, I knew you had a thing for her. Right when we first met."

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"How could you not say anything when you were screaming in what sounded so much like words?"

"You tell her, and it's your head. Your HEAD!"

"I wasn't going to tell her. I was just looking for my slippers."

"…Sure. But if you DO tell her…"

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret."

And with that he walked out of the room.

"By the way, I also know that you talk into your hand."

"DAMMIT, LEFTY! I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!"


	12. And now for this brief interlude

I'm in the mood for some random…um…stuff. Let's go!

THE FREE DAY

Playing Game Cube:

(Blip)

(Bloop)

(Blip)

(Bloop)

(Bleep!)

"What the hell?"

"You still suck. And you said you were practicing."

"I DID! YOU WERE CHEATING!"

The Insult Game:

"Okay, I'll start…um…"

"Any day now."

5 hours later…

"Err…"

"How about I start, Ganon."

"No! I can get this… How do you play again?"

"Idiot."

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!"

Pictionary:

(Shihio draws a circle)

"A ball!"

(Puts two dots on the sides of the inside of the circle)

"Ice cream!"

(Draws a curved line at the bottom)

"Um…do I have a lifeline on this?"

(We see Shihio writing something.)

"What's with these 'S, M, I, L, E, Y, F, A, C, E' symbols? Is it Pictionary shorthand?"

"You're stupid, aren't you?"

"…"

Embroidery:

"Okay, guys. Since you're bored I figured we could try embroidery!"

"But Michael…"

"No buts, just do it."

Nike symbol appears in the background.

Everybody: O_o

Later…

Michael has a beautiful embroidery of a unicorn running on a rainbow, the others hold up their work to reveal this…

THIS                            SUCKS

"Hey!"

"What? The letters are fancy?"  
  


That concludes this day where the characters have nothing better to do. Ciao!


	13. Chibi Ganondorf!

I don't own the game.

THIRTEEN! CHAPTER THIRTEEN! Uh-oh…

Chapter 13

"Don't worry, Link. We'll find Tetra."

"We've been sailing for hours, Gonzo…"

"Don't give up hope yet! I'm sure she's fine."

The pirate ship skimmed the water like a sock on a newly waxed floor. The Hero Of Winds was on yet another adventure to save someone. In the captain's quarters, Aryll and Marin were huddled together.

"Will we find Shihio?"

"I hope so. If they have done anything bad to my baby sister…"

Nana and Sisi were in the storage room.

"This is BORING! Do we HAVE to find her?"

"Can't we just leave? The salt air is making my oh so perfect hair frizzy!"

But in the sailor's quarters where no one was, of course, some one materialized…

A man in a black cloak with a wine bottle in his hand…

"I christen thee…S.S TITANIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(cough, hack) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

With that, he broke the bottle on the side of the ship.

"We're sinking, sir! We're all gonna die!"

"How did this happen?"

"Somebody christened the ship Titanic, and since this ship had no name…"

"We are going to die, aren't we?"

"NEVER! WE SHALL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT!"

"Brother! I heard maniacal laughter in our room! Somebody did this!"

"Maniacal laughter? Who could do that?"

Then it dawned on him.

"Oh-no…he can't be alive…"

"BROTHER!"

"Okay we all have to remain calm. We need to-blblblbl!"

Lowering his binoculars, he turned away from the window. His work was done…for now.

"NUMBER 12!"

The same man in the cloak that we saw earlier materialized again in front of his master.

"Yes, sir!"

"That was the best job I have seen done by a lackey in ages. Consider yourself with a raise."

"But I do this for free, sir."

"Whatever. Now get away from me."  
  


"Yes, sir!"

12 smiled to himself. He was the best phantom in the world, and everyone knew it. He always got the job done in the best way possible, and it was all for his Master. Master gave him life, and for that he would never let Master down. But lately Master seemed…different…

It had all started with when the girl came. Not the blue-eyed one, she had been here before. The one with the golden eyes, somehow she had changed Master. Whenever he asked Master about her, he would always talk about her for hours on end. It was as if he COULDN'T stop talking about her. He talked about making her his queen, whatever that meant. He also kept repeating a strange word he had never heard before in his life, something called 'love.'

Yet the girl never seemed to feel the same. When he asked about what she thought of him (as Master had told him to do several times.) she always had said 'Nothing, really.'

When he asked the others about this, they said he was crazy. There was no way Master could feel 'love' towards the girl because he was above that. Others also said that wasn't possible because he was…what did they call it? Queer in the head?

So apparently he, lowly number 12, was the only person Master had told this to. This word was probably some sort of secret message, or held some terrible power…but how was he to know what it truly meant? He had only been alive for 7 years, never leaving the spot where he and the others had waited for Master's return.

He had finally decided to tell the girl about the word. If it were a message, Master would surely want it delivered to her. He could NEVER let Master down, so he would tell her.

"Um…my lady?"

"What is it, Twelve?"

That was the girl, all right. Treating his label like a name. She never called him NUMBER Twelve, just Twelve. It was the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"There is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"It is about Master…"

With that, she dropped the book she was reading.

"What about him?"

"Well, he keeps saying this word…and I think it has something to do with you."

"What word?"

"Well…"

"Twelve, tell me."

"Do you mind if I give you an image, my lady?"

"No, of course not. Go ahead."

12 placed his hand on her forehead, and played back the conversations with Master in his mind. Her eyes were closed, a normal sign of the REM that goes on while data is being transferred from one mind to another, but her expression wasn't normal.

She drew back from him in shock. Had he done something wrong? Did he give her the wrong image?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"I did something wrong, didn't I? I am so very sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault, Twelve. I think it's best if you didn't tell your master that you did this, okay?"

"Of course."

He turned around, and then remembered what he wanted to ask.

"What does love mean?"

She did not answer. Something was wrong. Did 'love' mean something bad?

"It's…a feeling…"

"My lady?"

"I don't know if I can explain it to you, for I have never received it in my life…but I'll try."

The next few minutes were very confusing for Number 12. According to her, love was an emotion.

"But Master told us to avoid emotion at all costs. He said it would get in the way, and-"

"It can. In my opinion it is the second thing I want the most in the world."

"What is the first thing, my lady?"

She paused for a moment, then said:

"Revenge."

"On whom?"

"Everyone on this miserable world. While I suffered, people showed no emotion and only watched, sometimes taking part in making me suffer. Why would I want this stupid race to live, anyways? Nobody ever showed me love…except…Papa…"

Her eyes began to water. She couldn't think about her Papa without crying, but Twelve wouldn't understand.

"Who is he? Is he like Master?"

"In a way. He did help create me. He seemed like the only person in the world who loved me. He protected me from my sisters and my 'mother,' but then they made him leave."

"These 'sisters,' will they come for you?"

"Yes. But I will not leave this place. Anywhere is better than being there."

Sheathing his sword, Twelve said,  "Then I shall protect you, my lady!"

"No, they'll only hurt you. According to the sentinels, they have the Hero on their side."

"But if Master feels that way for you, then he will be upset when they take you. I cannot let Master down!"

That jolted Shihio back to the main subject, and she realized something.

"Twelve, I have to go ask one of the guards something."

"I shall accompany you. If the Hero comes we must be ready."

"You sank their ship."

"Those humans always find a way. They are much like that insect you talk about, what was it?"

"Cockroaches. They're like cockroaches."

Twelve was so cute. But she had to ask the question of someone, anybody, because of what she believed was happening.

"Kaver!"

"Yes, milady?" The Bokoblin turned around.

"I need to ask you something."

"I'm sorry, milady, but I have to prepare the troops. You can ask me later…"

"Sorry. It's okay."

She decided to ask Iridas, one of the sentinels she had befriended. Halfway up to the watchtowers, she overheard two of the guards talking.

"…Yeah. I think he's sick or something…"

It couldn't be. Was her suspicion correct?

"I think so. Master hasn't really been himself. The threat of possible attack has been making him more on edge than usual. Maybe it was the solitary confinement or something, but this is kind of out of character for him…"

"'Course, that and he's been eating so much…"

She was right. Only one thing could possibly describe this.

Melkior had lied to her about the antidote.

"Yes, that plan was genius, pure genius Master Melkior Sir!"

"I'm glad you see it that way. In his delirium the thing should probably kill the girl. One of my master plans indeed."

"What about the real antidote, sir?"

"You want to know the funny thing? THERE IS NO ANTIDOTE! It wasn't a virus, it was a chemical!"

"That IS funny, sir!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DOINK!

"What in the flying Farore was that?"

"I believe it was another snowball, sir."

"Din damn it!"

Heh.

"Did you do this?"

Yes, you idiot.

"What? You dare mock a GOD?"

Shut up. Without your toys you are nothing. I am MUCH more POWERFUL that YOU can EVER IMAGINE!

"Is the Caps Lock stuck? That manner of speaking is rather annoying."

I am DOING this JUST to BUG you. GET it THROUGH your PUNY LITTLE BRAIN!"

 "Why you…"

BESIDES, you CANNOT hurt ME, for YOU are JUST a PAWN in MY MASTER SCHEME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

O_o

Back at the Fortress…

"Iridas, where is your master?"

Iridas was, like all sentinels, a humanoid being. His head swayed back and forth atop his long neck, and the purple skin on his body twitched nervously. In his smooth voice he replied to her calmly.

"I do not know."

"Where is he?"

Iridas scratched his bare scalp and began to fiddle with the tassels on his dark blue robe.

"You are a sentinel. You're supposed to see all."

"He told me…not to tell…you…"

Like all sentinels, he was a very bad liar as well.

"Tell me. Now, Iridas."

His pearly black eyes widened, and his lips tightened. Then he began to cry.

"M-my lady! I am so very sorry, but I do not want you to get hurt! I overheard him talking and…and…"

"What did he say?"

"The rumors are true, he is very sick! He…is…going to take you…make you his bride…by force!"

"Calm down, Iridas. Relax."

The sentinel took deep, gurgling breaths. He stopped sobbing and straightened himself back up.

"I'm sorry…so sorry to worry you, my lady."

"It's alright. I can take care of myself. Where is he?"

"In the top room."

It was time. Shihio turned around.

"Wait! Let me come with you!"

She looked back at the sentinel.

"Why? I don't want you to be dragged into this, Iridas. Stay here."

"But I can fight, I can protect you!"

"…Fine. But don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, my lady."

The threesome made their way to the jail room.

"Why are we going here, Twelve?"

"It's the fastest way to the top room, and that is where Master is."

"Let us hurry, lady Shihio. There isn't much time."

They were almost at the stairs when a noise was heard.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like squeaking."

"Keep together, everybody."

"It's probably a rat, guys."

After that, what was heard was somewhat like an ear piercing shriek.

"I AM NOT A RAT!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Over here, you fucking moron! Are you blind?"

The sound of a noise was a figure in a very concealing cape and hood. Oddly enough, the figure was about half a foot tall.

"Who are you?"

"What the hell? Don't you recognize me? It's me!"

"Wait…"

"MASTER!" Screamed Number 12.

"What? But Master, you're supposed to be up there!"

"Well, yes and no."

Shihio was stifling her laughter, and who couldn't?

"How did you get chibified?"

"Look, I was lucky to have one of me still running around when they injected whatever that stuff was into me."

"Master can split himself apart, my lady." Calmly explained Iridas.

"That's (snicker) very (hee hee) interesting…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh at me! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!

"Bring it on, little man!"

(WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, AGAIN.)

"Technical?"

Shut UP Michael!

"Sor-ry!"

"…So basically we need to find Melkior's lair."

Shihio and Ganon were covered in anime bandages and bruises.

"What about you? The other you, I mean."

"We'll take care of him…err…me when we get back. What we need now is to find out how to at least how to stop the sickness."

"Wait. What about Ganon? He's too small to defend himself."

"I just gave you the whooping of your life, and you still say that I'm weak?"  
  


"You didn't kill me."

"OH, THAT'S IT! YOU WILL DIE!"

O_o

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…

So you know, this will be the last chapter of Freak you'll be seeing the whole year. (Get it?) Happy New Year.


	14. Inner Visions

Special thanks to WingedKnight for his great reviews! I don't own the game.

Chapter 14

Silence dominated the tall, white structure. No windows on the outside and no doors on any part of the smooth walls made this a very hard building to infiltrate.

"Why don't we blast it?" Said Number 12.

"This is a bloody stealth mission! We can't do that!"

"But Iridas…"

Whilst the other two were bitching, Shihio was hard at work trying to get inside.

"It's no use. We can't get in here…"

DING!

"What the hell was that?"

"I just had an idea." Came a mumbled reply from her backpack.

"Do you HAVE to have sound effects?"

Yes.

"According to Iridas, the insides are chrome, right?"

"Well, yes…I think I know where you're going."

"You do. I just read your mind."

She knew thanks to extensive reading of Oh, My Goddess! In the manga, the characters could transport through reflective surfaces, and chrome is reflective, and you should know what I'm talking about here.

"Stop doing the mind reading thing, it makes me uncomfortable."

"It's a reflex! I have to…"

"Just warp us inside."

"I'll need something that reflects…"

She had of course left her mirror at home.

"Crap. Wait…I have a shiny key chain. Will that work?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

Suddenly, a plot hole opened.

"Lucky break!"

INSIDE THE CORPORATE STRONGHOLD…

"Everything IS chrome in here!"

"The artificial light is blinding me, and I'm in a backpack!"

The clicking of heels could be heard down the intensely mirrored halls. Thinking quickly, she hid behind a chrome vending machine.

The person was a blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing nothing save for a silver thong bikini and also silver boots that nearly went up to her thong. She turned in Shihio's direction for a few seconds, and then moved on.

But that isn't the weird part. The moment she passed, seven other women who looked exactly like her passed by in a huge throng.

"Do you know what this means?" Queried Shihio.

"Yes. It means that bastard Melkior is a womanizer!"

"NO! I think they're cyborgs…"

"They must be the guards, then."

The first half of the trip up the building was easy. Following the map they found glued to the vending machine, she knew that Melkior's office was at the very top of the tower.

Fishing a stunner out of her backpack after much protesting from Ganon, she snuck behind one of the constructs and deactivated her with an electric charge. She fell to the floor, lifeless. Not that she was alive, anyways. I mean, it was a friggin robot for Nayru's sake. And I for one believe that-

"GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

Sorry, Author.

"I apologize for the Narrator's behavior. She tends to ramble…"

As I was saying, the robot fell to the ground. Staring at it, Shihio had a sudden flashback of Nana, and became quite pissed off at the provocative position the android landed in. She drew back and prepared to administer a kicking to the hindquarters of the thing when her chibified friend abruptly interrupted her.

"Don't do it! If the others find her here with her thong halfway up her ass, they'll know something's up."

Restraining herself, she looked at the door.

It wasn't very high-tech, just a door with a knob on it. Along with a sign that said:

WARNING!

"This does look dangerous…I may need a weapon of some sort."

"Um, duh."

Her backpack felt much heavier all of a sudden. She opened it to reveal a glaive much like the one she used in one of the earlier chapters.

"You must be a hit at parties. Let me ask you, can you turn into a PS2?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Replied the weapon.

She opened the door.

Wearing the armor of the Master Chief himself, Shihio began to shoot everything in the room with her two assault rifles. The Covenant scum ran in fear, and-

BACK TO REALITY!

She ran screaming with her eyes shut, slicing everything in her vicinity to pieces as she bolted to the door.

INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR 5! INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR 5!

"Nice going."

"Shut up."

There were no elevators in the building, so she had to use the stairs. When she finally reached the floor of the office, she was out of breath. Pausing for a moment despite the much similar protesting of her scythe, she then continued on. The auto lock doors opened to reveal…

…A very cozy looking room with a fireplace. Some classical piano music was playing on a fancy-shmancy stereo, and surprisingly, nothing in this room was chrome.

In a small lounge area by the fireplace was Melkior.

"How do you like my office? Oh, and be careful not to step on my fine Persian rug, it's VERY expensive."  
  


"Cut the crap. Where's the antidote?"

Melkior's face broke into a sneer.

"There is no antidote. I lied."

"I knew that you lied, but no antidote? Why?"

"You see, I hadn't the time, so I decided not to bother. While you're here, would you like to know how my little chemical works?"

A chair knocked Shihio into it, and the weapon went flying.

"OW! SON OF A-"

"You see, this chemical is neurally oriented. It is designed to attack the brain and erode it until there is nothing left but the most primal of desires, rendering the victim nothing more than a beast."

"Why are you doing this?"

"So that you will go to Our side. We Gods simply cannot allow you, the Child of Destiny, to side up with mere Demons. If you did, then We would have no choice but to destroy you. You WILL be Our ultimate weapon against those foul creatures, and your 'friend' is in the way of Our objectives. Without any sort of intelligence, he will not be able to manipulate you."

"He doesn't manipulate me!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

Laughing, the God said, "You are so naive. To him, you are no more than a mere pawn in his quest to dominate all life."

  
"Is…this true?"

No answer.

"HA! You see? He cannot deny it! YOU ARE JUST A PUPPET!"

Suddenly, the Author popped out of nowhere.

"SEPHIROTH QUOTE! SEPHIROTH QUOTE!"

She disappeared, leaving everyone in the room confused.

"There is one way to help him… You must use your power to drive the chemical from his brain, but you don't HAVE to help him…"

She turned towards the glaive on the ground, then back to Melkior.

"You have a choice. You can either join Us, and live a peaceful, prosperous life once the war is over, or you can stay with him and be doomed to a life of misery and deceit."

"…I…"

"What will you do?"

"…I want…"

"Yes?"

"I want to…"

"SAY IT!"

"I want to stay with my friends, and as far as possible from YOU!"

She made to grab the weapon, only to find herself in the arms of Melkior. As the energy of an attack spell began to pulsate through her, she screamed.

"That was a very unwise decision you have made, Child of Destiny. If you will not go with the almighty Gods, then I shall make you."

"Agh…uah…"

"YOU ARE POWERLESS TO STOP ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The wall was torn open, and the familiar figure of Number 12 could be seen through the smoke.

"EEK! MY HAIR!"

"MY LADY! HURRY!"

Shihio grabbed the scythe and jumped onto 12, who then teleported back to the Fortress.

"DAMN YOU, HALFLING!" Melkior roared as the smoke cleared.

"My lady! You are safe!"

"Thank you, Twelve."

Blushing, he replied, "It was nothing. I was just doing my job."

Shihio was back in her room with the bed that had black curtains. The moonlight gleaming in the windows, she felt something. It was a feeling of…what? She could not describe it, but it gave her confidence. It was a feeling of peace, yet she was anxious. An emotion of being in between that she felt in her dreams. She somehow knew what she had to do.

"My lady?" Asked 12.

It was as though large black wings were beating behind her eyes, beckoning her.

"Master, what is wrong with lady Shihio?"

"Her power is awakening…but so soon?"

They said something else, but their voices were fading. She was descending into darkness.

She awoke in a black room with no doors or windows. Words written in chalk drifted in the walls. The words ranged from random sentences to confessions of all sorts.

A woman was in the room. She had a white dress on, and was incredibly beautiful. The unsettling part was, it was Shihio. Only her skin was browner, and her eyes were a baby blue.

The other woman was the same, only her eyes were narrower. She looked like she had sucked on a lemon.

"We are your two mortal sides. Light and Dark."

"Shut up, Light. Tell the brat why she's here already!"

"You mustn't give in. We are here to council you to the side of the mortals."

"I don't want to be a mortal."

"What about your family?"

"They're horrible to me. I can't go back!"

Images flashed through her mind, every one of them bringing back some sort of painful memory.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Light's voice repeated over and over again.

She saw it. Her being beaten by her mother, Nana making fun of her, Sisi pulling her hair, Marin never leaving her alone.

_It's not so bad, is it? Not so bad, is it? Not so bad is it?_

Her father leaving her because of false accusations from her mother, and her sisters believed her lies. It was HER! She was the one who beat me! Please don't go, don't leave me alone!

_It's not so bad, is it?_

"YES!" She screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence. Nothing more. The words were gone, and there was nothing more than the darkness.

**Would you like to talk to me, then?**

The voice, soft like velvet, echoed about her. Two red dots appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?"

**I am your Demon self.**

The person stepped forward.

She wasn't a woman. Just the same age as Shihio. She was wearing a black shirt and pants. Her hair was cut short. She also looked almost exactly like Shihio, but her eyes, they were different.

Her pupils glowed a deep red, and the area surrounding them was black. The way she looked at her was somewhat unsettling.

You want revenge upon the mortals, who have wronged you so. 

"Yes…"

You desire…power? Power to make your own decisions? Power to make you dominant? Power to save your friend?

"I do…I want it. But nobody lets me know what it is. They keep calling me the Child of whatever, and I don't know what it means. Why does everyone want me to be on their side?"

Because your choice to become a God, Mortal or Demon will change the world as you know it. Whomever you side with will win the war, a war that has gone on for as long as time existed. You are more powerful than anyone can comprehend. You can do anything. With it, you are unstoppable. No man or God can defeat you. 

"Can I use this power to save someone?"

Yes.

"May I use it now?"

Of course you can. That is what I just SAID. By the way, you can leave now.

"There is one more thing I want to ask you."

Her demon side was getting impatient.

What?

"This person, can I trust him?"

Yes. He is not using you as a weapon. You are not a puppet to be toyed with. Now get away from me before I give you seizures.

"Thank you so much!"

And with that, she vanished.

I hope she never comes to this part of her brain again, the little bitch.

THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED! GO HOME!!!


	15. Shihio Gets ANGRY!

I don't own ANYTHING that adheres to any existing game. Some of the characters I own but others, no. Special thanks again to Winged Knight for all the great reviews. I had no idea I was so funny.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Link stared out at his destination. After managing to save everybody who survived the horrible ship sinking, he had to go on several blah, go into the dungeon and get the item so you can go into even harder dungeons quest. Why he had to do it? It was just how RPG's were.  
  
But now he was FINALLY here. The Forsaken Fortress loomed up ahead like a giant.Creamsicle! Mmm.Creamsicle.  
  
"Big brother! This is no time to be thinking about Popsicles! We have to save my friend!"  
  
"What? Oh. Sorry, Aryll."  
  
And so after swimming to the dock, he jumped up onto the stairs and ran for the door. Of course, several enemies apprehended him, but he beat them. The good guy always had to win.  
  
After much toil, he finally found out where the girl was. Apparently, she was getting herself into some serious trouble, or at least going to, so she was first on the rescue list. He, of course, had no idea what she looked like or even her name. He had no chance to meet her because Aryll had moved away from Outset Island a long time ago to go to some fancy school. All Link knew was that she was important to his sister, so he had to save her.  
  
He figured that she was being kept in the jail room, but then he heard the soft click, click of heels on a stairway. Did monstrous guards wear heels? I think not.  
  
Link followed the sound until he saw a shadowy figure climbing the stairs that led to the jail room. It looked slender, much like a woman. But this couldn't be right, Marin had said.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The voice was somewhat like a girl's voice, but was dark, like tinted glass.  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
She turned to face him. The moonlight reflected off of her blonde hair. She was thin, very thin. She wore boots that went up to her waist and a black skirt and vest ensemble. But the strange thing about her were her eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark, a radiant yellow. Not the kind of color he usually saw in eyes on a girl. There was only one other person he had seen with eyes like that.  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"I already know who you are. You're that famous Hero."  
  
Not really much for conversation.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She was going up the stairs.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard you the first time. Go away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have something important to do.a friend of mine is in danger."  
  
"You've seen Tetra?"  
  
"Not her, you idiot, but yes. I've seen her. She's in the jail room."  
  
Something was wrong. There had to be a catch.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
The girl sighed and said, "You can just take her. She's not important right now. Take her and leave."  
  
"Who is this friend you have to save? Can I help you?"  
  
The faintest trace of a smile came onto her lips. She calmly said: "NO."  
  
"Why not? This has to be dangerous! I can't let you go alone!"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm also armed, see?"  
  
He looked to see that she was holding a long, spear-like weapon of some sort.  
  
"But you may not be able to use.wait.are you Shihio?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"You.aren't what I expected. I was thinking to find someone.well."  
  
"What? Prettier? Smarter? More BUSTY? HM?"  
  
She was clearly becoming aggravated.  
  
"Well.younger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The way Marin called you 'baby sister' and all.I thought you would be like a little kid. Besides, I already have a girlfriend."  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Look, I have to go save my friend. You just get the girl and leave."  
  
"Won't you come, too?"  
  
"No. I never intended on leaving."  
  
This was impossible, a damsel in no need of rescuing? Was he hearing things?  
  
"I quite like it here, it's much better than home."  
  
"WHAT? But I.I thought you would.huh?"  
  
"Just leave me to my business, okay?"  
  
"Well.sure. But if you need anything, come get me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She was finally rid of that annoying little man. Honestly, who dresses and talks like THAT? He looked like a friggin garden gnome for Din's sake!  
  
Shihio chuckled to herself. If that was what Tetra had to wake up to every day, then she was glad she wasn't in her shoes.  
  
She was at the top of the tower now. The wind brushed against her cheeks and ruffled her hair. The view from above was so beautiful. In the pier she saw boats, lots of them. They were filled with soldiers, human soldiers to be exact.  
  
There were no stars above due to all the bright light down below, but there still was the moon. It was full and beautiful at this time of month. The same full moon that shown when she first had gone down to the pier to commit suicide. Come to think of it, she still had the knife.  
  
She pulled it out of her pocket. It was smooth and silver, just like on that day. Cold as ice, like death leading her on. Beckoning her to take it, touch her wrists, and watch the crimson lifeblood fall from those pathetic stalks that she called arms.  
  
She pondered this for a moment, and then put the knife back in her vest. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she looked at the knife any longer. She had to stay true to her mission.  
  
Her eyes on the doors, she walked up the ramp, past the silver moon, away to what awaited her in the very lair of the mad beast that was once, seemingly, a being of salvation. He had taken her away from her old, horrible life and showed her a new world of endless possibilities. Besides, she owed him that much.  
  
She put her hands upon the oaken doors, marveling at the feel of the many engravings that adorned it. Her hand seemed so very small compared to the doorknob, but she turned it with ease. It opened with a loud shriek, and Shihio stepped inside.  
  
This time the room wasn't pitch black. It was very dimly lit, but that was an improvement. There was not a sound in the confines of the room. One thing was off, terribly off, however.  
  
There was blood everywhere.  
  
It was on the floor, on the walls, and even on the ceiling. Sometimes the blood was given a little more expression in the form of stains shaped like claw marks.  
  
In the middle of the room lay the creature. Its breathing was ragged, and the blood was coming out of its mouth in small trickles. Its body was grotesquely bloated.  
  
As she approached, it let out a soft mewling and tried to move away from her. As it tried to move it merely coughed up more blood. Shihio reached out her hand and stroked the thing's mane. It seemed to try to make a sound, but the only sound heard was a low, soft moan of pain. Melkior's creation had done its job quite well, so well, in fact, that you might even say that the wretched thing was dying.  
  
She began to scream. These weren't the screams of a frightened little girl who was put into the exact same situation shrieking of fright, these screams were somehow.inhuman. These were the cries of some sort of predator.an animal whose sole purpose was to avenge, to kill, and to destroy.  
  
"Is it over, Sir Melkior?"  
  
He was grinning with satisfaction. Everything was going to plan, the virus would soon kill the thing, and the girl would have no choice but to come to him. The Gods would win the Great War, with Their technology and the girl on Their side, the Beings of True Divinity would win at last.  
  
Of course, those pathetic Demons tried to replicate the wonders the Gods had built, but they were still primitive compared to the power of the Divine.  
  
"It's over. Now, we shall leave with the Mortals and celebrate."  
  
The Humans had come unto him like moths to a flame, for they both shared a common enemy. That enemy was now dying, or even dead. It was all over.  
  
"Wait.I hear something."  
  
The guard was probably fatigued, but soon everyone began to hear something.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR RRRR!"  
  
The girl had found her pet. Of course, it was impossible for her to even fight him, for she had no fathom of how to use her power. She was completely-  
  
A blinding ball of energy exploded out of the tower's highest turret, and was speeding towards the armada of ships.  
  
"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR PITIFUL, MEANINGLESS LIVES!"  
  
The ball abruptly stopped right in front of them and became less blinding to reveal an intensely pissed off Shihio.  
  
She was surrounded by an aura of darkness, and her eyes were black save for two red dots that burned in the centers. Two enormous, black wings came out of her back; a manifestation of the nature of her energy. They resembled raven's wings for she was a neutral.  
  
"MELKIOR!"  
  
Hovering an inch from him, she curled back her lips to reveal her teeth, unusually sharp from her demon heritage.  
  
"I.will.KILL YOU!"  
  
The girl.no.the DEMON made an expression of rage, and several ships surrounding the gigantic frigate exploded in a flash of evil magic.  
  
"KYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
She had already forgotten her objective. Mad with power, she proceeded to attack the ships. Thousands of people flung themselves off the edges only to be engulfed by flame. It was a complete massacre.  
  
"Baby sister!"  
  
It was the girl; that foolish girl who clung onto Shihio like a tumor. She HATED her. She was the one who believed her mother's lies about Papa that made him go away. She was the one who made Her life miserable, and she was the one who let others treat Her like dirt.  
  
Turning to face the object of her hatred, she looked at Marin. Her face wore that stupid expression of concern that it always had. She had no time for this, for She was all-powerful. She could do anything She wanted, so why should She listen to her babbling?  
  
"Please do not do this baby sister! I know you've been traumatized by that horrid man, but everything's okay now!"  
  
That child DARED to call HIM that?  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOU INSOLENT BITCH!!!"  
  
She swung her fist outward at the girl as hard as she could, screaming like a hawk upon its prey, but she missed, for a shield was blocking her.  
  
"My lady! You mustn't trifle with these creatures!"  
  
Number 12?  
  
Gazing at him, she still wanted to kill. She wanted to mangle something so bad for what they did.  
  
"I helped you, remember? I care about you!"  
  
He did. One of the only people who cared.  
  
The aura became lighter, and her eyes changed back to gold.  
  
"Hey, I'm still flying!"  
  
"My lady."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
The two flew off, leaving the flaming wreckage of the boats behind. A random person crawled onto a floating plank.  
  
"I'm okay! It's a miracle!"  
  
Then a rock fell on his head and he sank back into the ocean. 


	16. Remelius, at yer service!

Sorry I haven't put a chapter up in a while. I've been lazy.

Chapter 16

"So, you think there was some sort of insider who slipped the virus to you?"

The whole fortress was gathered for the meeting, discussing how the infection could be possible. The Author was (thank the Goddesses) nowhere to be seen.

Shihio decided not to take direct part in this matter. Meetings bored her, and she was tired from purging the virus of the Gods with her newfound power. Lying in bed, she tried to go to sleep; yet the walls weren't soundproof. The sounds of the meeting slipped through the cracks of the wall.

"What other explanation could there be?"

"Well, sir, I'm just suggesting there might be others…"

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?"  
  


A sudden cry was heard, followed by a gunshot, then silence.

"Okay, any more questions?"

More silence.

"Come on…"

Two more rounds were fired.  
  


"Alright! What are we going to do about this?"

"Well, sir, I've organized a committee to-"

"NOT IT!"

"Sir, we're not playing Not It. I already drew random names from a random hat."

"Damn…"

Shihio grinned. He was always such an idiot, and yet…

"Dang it!"

Without warning, a small girl fell on her head.

"WHAT THE-!"

The child looked about 9 years old, with pink-orange hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing an orange dress with brown boots. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail by a blue ribbon. She had two golden bangles on her tiny wrists.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up in shock, then stood up and said,

"I'm so sorry, ma'am! That never happened a'fore, and I'll never do it again, promise!"

"No, I said who are you?"

The child then bowed down.

"Goddess in training, Remelius, at yer service!"

"Wait…_Goddess?!_"

"O'course! Th' most important God sent me here on a special, super-secret mission! An' when I complete it, he's gonna gimme my license ter be a real Goddess, and I'll learn how ta' grant wishes to people who don't have anything an' make the world a better place!"

Shihio thought for a moment.

"Did this 'super-secret mission' involve putting something somewhere?"

"Yeah! I had ter put this pill-thingy in th' Head-Bad-Guy's drink!"

"One more question. Do you have to end every single sentence with an exclamation point?"

"Well, I don't know!"

She took that as enough. Grabbing the child by the hand, Shihio walked out the door.

"So Bob, you go here. Then Randy and Art will go here, and I will come back around the front-"

The door banged open, and Shihio appeared, holding Remelius up by the arm.

"I believe I've found our insider."

"H'lo! My name's Remelius, but you can call me Remmy!"

What mischief does the little Goddess plan? What will happen to her? Why am I asking so many Damned questions? Find out next chapter!


End file.
